Hart Dynasty Drama
by AnaBananaxx3
Summary: There arent only 3 members of the Hart Dynasty. And Natalya isnt the only girl to graduate the hart dungeon. Tyson/OC. Natalya/DH smith


I DONT OWN WWE!

Hey my name is Angel Neidhart. Thats right I'm Natalya's baby sister. That makes me part of the Hart Dynasty. Anyways tonight i make my debut on RAW.

knew i was making my debut but he didn't know when. When the time is right i will make my debut and make an impact on this company. Im

wearing Pink skinny jeans,black top with 'Dynasty' written in pink cursive,black and pink wrestling boots and my black hair has pink streaks in it. Im sitting in

Natalya's locker room.

Natalya walks out of the bathroom and says "Im going for my match Angel. Don't do anything stupid."

I hand her her jacket and say "just go whoop ass. i'll be fine. trust me."

She runs out of the room and goes for her match. I grab my black and pink jacket and walk to the gorilla position. Only Mickie James and Melina know about my debut tonight. Everyone else is clueless.

After The Hart Dynasty wins the match, ShoMiz, Alicia Fox and Maryse jumps them from behind and kicks them. i run to the ring and punch Maryse. Then i knock her down. then we give them all the sharpshooter and throw then out of the ring.

Natalya grabs a mic and says "Well don't that beat all." I laugh and grab both our jackets.

Natalya says "Well WWE universe. This is my baby sister Angel Neidhart."

I grab the mic and say "Hey. Well ShoMiz & Perfection... in my book their is no room in the WWE for boring ass wrestlers like you. The Hart Dynasty earned their shot at the Unified Tag titles. And their gonna get it. At Extreme Rules. In a TLC match. And Perfection if you think your getting off easy hell no. Me & Natalya want our shot at the Divas Tag team titles. We only got one thing to say…"

We hold our hands and I say "We're gonna break your Hart"

The crowd roars while we throw our hands up. We walk backstage and I see Melina & Mickie. Mickie says "Nice Job Angel. Ready to Join that tag team?" I say "Hell fucking Tag titles are ours by Extreme Rules. Perfection got nothing on Nattie & me." They smile and Melina says "You will be awesome. With me as Divas champion and Mickie as Womens champion. All you & Nattie have to do is walk around with the tag belts."

We walk into the locker room and spot LayCool.

Michelle says "So your Natalya's little sister?"

Layla says "I thought we had enough Talentless Harts in this business."

They laugh and i say "Get over your selves. Seriously if your so flawless why does Vickie weigh like she swallowed the smackdown roster and why are Layla's boobs fake? and Michelle why did you get FIRED from teaching for almost screwing half the school?"

Their mouths hang open in shock and Natalya says "Not so Flawless now are you?"

they run out. Nattie say "Angel! I haven't seen you give that much attitude since Christmas! What happened?"

I laughs and say "Im fine. Im just sick and tired of people talking about Uncle Bret & Uncle Owen like they dont mean anything. They didnt even know them. Low life assholes"

She smiles and says "They don't know Uncle Owen like we do honey."

I chuckle and Melina says "Yeah. Rumor has it Michelle got ShoMiz to jump you 2 after your match. Even more so if perfection loses."

I yell "What?"

Natalya says "Don't worry. They are nothing the Hart Dynasty cant handle. David wont let anything happen to me. And Angel you know Tyson would literally kill ShoMiz if the lay a finger on you."

I smirk and say "Typical Hart men. Think with brawns not brains."

Natalya chuckles and says "Come on Angel. its time for our title match. Tyson & David are staying back here with Mickie & Melina."

I nod and we put on our Jackets. During the match I get dominated and cant reach Nattie. Then Maryse puts me in something that looks like the Walls of Jericho. i flip over and send her flying. i tag in Nattie and she dominates. Then Alicia Fox kicks her in the ribs. i get in the ring and we pull a double sharp shooter. Then we win the divas tag titles. we jump up and down.

Nattie says "I told you we could do it Angel!" i laugh and scream "We did it Nattie!"

Then someone hits me from behind. Then Big Show lifts me up while Miz kicks Nattie.

I scream "Let me go!"

Then someone knocks Show over. i drop to the ground and see Tyson pounding on Big Show. I throw Maryse out of the ring while Nattie and David throw Alicia & Miz out of the ring. I see Tyson still beating down Show.

I grab his arm & say "Tyson! Tyson! Stop! Thats it. Leave him. He's not worth it. Tyson please!"

After he hears my voice crack, Tyson throws Show out of the ring.

I grab his hand and say "Look at me Tyson. Im fine baby. Im okay."

Then Tyson & David grab mics.

I hand Nattie her jacket and say "You alright Nat?"

She nods and hands me my title. I put my jacket on the ring rope and rest my title on my shoulder.

David says "Seriously? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lay a hand on a woman?"

Tyson says "Not just any woman either… another mans woman."

I wrap my arm around his waist and rub circles on his hip. Tyson takes a deep breath and smooths out my hair.

Then he says "Lay a hand on Natalya or Angel again… and i swear those titles wont be the only things your losing at extreme rules."

They drop the mics and I grab Natalya's hand. We raise our titles while Tyson and David raise our other hand. We get to the Hart Dynasty locker room and i sit on the couch.

I hold my shoulder and say "God damn. And you guys wonder why the fuck i try to stay away from the top rope. That fall hurt like a bitch. Not to mention falling another 7 fucking feet."

David chuckles while Natalya says "Angel your a Neidhart suck it up."

I say "Okay Nat. But since we won tonight like i knew we would. Im going to go back to the hotel."

Tyson says "What room are you in?" I say "346. Why?"

He chuckles and says "I guess i found my roomate."

I say "Cool. Because if i had to room with Laycool i would have to give up the title."

Nattie says "why's that?"

I say "Nattie i cant be champ if i get charged for murder."

I change into black booty shorts,pink tank top that says "Angel from Hell" in black cursive, and pink heel boots.

Nattie says "You just love dressing up."

I smile and say "Well nobody's not complaining so."

I grab my bag and say "Well guys & Nattie. Im gonna head to the hotel. You guys coming with?"

They nod. We walk to the parking lot and Tyson says "Angel how did you get here?"

I say "Yeah. About that... come see." I show them a pink and black motorcycle i got from Shannon Moore. I smile and say "Its my pride and joy. Shannon Moore gave it to me when i graduated from the Hart Dungeon."

I say "I'll see you guys at the hotel." I hand my bag to Nattie and jump on my bike. I say "Tyson come here." He stands next to me and peck him on the lips.

Then i throw my bike into overdrive. I get to the hotel & stand on the balcony. I stare at the stars and remember the night Tyson graduated from the Hart Dungeon.

(Flashback)

_We had a party & i was standing on the balcony of my room when he came to see where i ran off to. He walked into my room & said "Angel? Why aren't you downstairs celebrating with us?" I smiled at him and said "Im happy you graduated Tyson. I really am. But Nattie is currently the only female to graduate The Hart Family Dungeon. Maybe i dont have what it takes." He lifts my chin and says "I believe in you after you graduate i'll be waiting for you in the WWE." Then he kissed me. I say "So your gonna wait for me to graduate & then we can be together?" He smiles and says "Yeah. If you want that is." I smile and say "Nothing else would make me happier."_

(End Flashback)

I smile at the memory and look at the stars again. Then I feel arms circle my waist. Then Tyson puts his head on my shoulder.

He says "What you thinking about Angel?"

I smile and say "Actually im thinking about 2 things. Tonight & a year ago. Tonight when you called me your girl. And the day of your graduation party. The promise you made me."

He turns me around and kisses me lightly on the lips.

He says "That promise is still in tact." I smile and say "Then i really am the girl of Tyson 'crowned prince' Kidd."

He smiles brightly and says "Hell yeah!" I shake my head and say "Come on Tyson. We gotta get some sleep. We have to be on ECW tomorrow night."

He kisses me lightly again and says "Okay. You sleeping in that?" I nod and say "Yeah. You sleeping with me?"

He smirks and says "Its a twin bed so their is not that much space to move sweetie." I lay on the bed and say "I dont mind." He strips into his boxers and lays down behind me.

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He kisses me and says "Lets get some sleep baby. we gotta be up early tomorrow." I sigh and say "Fine Tyson. Whatever you say."

He says "I love you too Angel." I say "Fine Tyson. Goodnight." We kiss passionately. I pull away and say "Okay. Stop. Like you said time for bed." I peck his lips and lay my head on his chest.

I even out my breathing and he says "Goodnight Princess. I wont let anything hurt you." In the morning I wake up and see Tyson still sleeping.

I get up and go to the bathroom. I see a new text message from Shannon.

It says '_Hey Punky. Happy Birthday. I have 3 surprises for you. One will arrive to your hotel room at 9 am. The next will arrive at 6 pm. At the arena where ECW is being hosted. And the last will be in your hotel room at 8 pm. You will love all of them I promise. Love you Punky. Shanx3' _

I smile and reply '_Thanks Princy. Cant wait. Well its 8 now. Im gonna hop in the shower. Love you Prince. Angelx3.'_

I take a shower and change into a black and hot pink plaid skirt,a black shirt with Hart in hot pink cursive, a hot pink and black choker, and hot pink boots. I walk out of the bathroom and see Tyson dressed and watching television. He looks up and smiles. He says "Happy Birthday baby." He kisses me and I say "Thanks Honey." Then there's a knock at the door. I open it and see Nattie and David.

Nattie says "Happy Birthday Angel!" I smile and say "Thanks Nattie." David hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. Then i look at Nattie and notice we are wearing the same thing but she has white instead of black. I chuckle and she says "Always on a birthday." Then there is a knock at the door. David says "I'll get it." He opens the door and comes back with hot pink roses. I gasp and break into a grin.

Nattie says " Who they from?" I say "Shannon sent them." David reads the card and says "On your special day. Happy 21 Punky Brooster. Love you to the extreme. Your Prince of Punk Shannon Moore."

Nattie says "They are Beautiful." I say "Oh! Nattie we should put one in our hair." After we do that we hang out until 5:30 and then head to the ECW arena. We get there at 5:58. We get out of the car and a stage hand says " Neidhart?" I say "Thats me. What is it?" He says "This way please." He leads me to a hot pink lambogihni. I scream "Oh My Fucking God!" Nattie says "Shannon again?" I nod.

After ECW we go back to mine and Tyson's room and hang out. Nattie says "Lets watch a movie, Angel you pick." I smirk and say " Hey Nattie. When was the last time you saw wolves & vampires fighting over some chick?" She smirks and says "Oh yeah baby. New Moon it is." David and Tyson groan. I say "Suck it up. Uncle Bret saw it. He liked it." Me & Nattie lay on the bed and David sits behind Nattie.

Then there is a knock on the door. I say "Tyson. Babe get the door please." He opens the door and says "Sure man." Then someone says "Chapter 14 in the book of D.I.L.L.G.A.F. says 'Happy Birthday Angel Neidhart." I jump of the bed and land in Shannon's arms. He says "Happy Birthday Baby Girl." I whisper "I missed you Shan. So so Much. Being in different companies suck."

He kissed my forehead and says "No tears." He wraps my arm around my waist and says "Hey David. Hey Nat. And Tyson you better be taking care of my punk princess." Tyson nods and smiles at me. I say "Shan, did you….?" He says "What kind of friend would I be?" I gasp & say "Really Shan?Really?" Then he opens the door and I see the Motor City Machine Guns,AJ Styles,Jeff Hardy,Rob Van Dam, Amazing Red, Angelina Love, and Tara. I say "OMG! Angelina!" I run and hug her. Then I hug Tara. I say 'Damn Red are you ever gonna grow?" I kiss his cheek and then hug Jeff. I hug Rob & he kisses my forehead.

AJ lifts me up and spinds me around. I hug Sabin & say "Behave Chris." Then I yell " Shelley!" I jump on him and wrap my legs around his waist. I hug him and he says "Missed you too Kid. Happy Birthday."

I jump off of him and let them in. I walk over to Tyson and see him looking at the ground. I sit on his lap and whisper "I belong to you Tyson. No one is gonna take me away from you." He smiles at me and kisses my shoulder. Shelley says "We cant stay long. We have to be on Impact in an hour. We gotta leave in 15." I smile and say "Its okay. At least you got to come." Shannon says "Sorry Angel." I smile and say "Really its okay. Im fine."


End file.
